


Don't Leave

by annoying_kuriboh



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_kuriboh/pseuds/annoying_kuriboh
Summary: "Please can I request some smutty goodness with a jealous Sean taking charge but halfway through he just needs reassuring that she won't leave him."





	Don't Leave

The campfire’s flames dance through the night, wood crackling quietly in its heat leaving a pleasant smell that surrounds their little circle of people gathered here. Its Sean sitting on a wooden crate a bit head of you while you saved yourself a spot between Arthur and Hosea; much to Sean’s dismay. Truthfully, you haven’t heard him offer you the place on his lap. You assume he hasn’t mentioned it for once, and something tells you you should’ve taken the initiative for once. Instead you’re here chatting with Arthur about god knows what: he likes to talk when drunk, but doesn’t have any coherent thought he gets to finish, not to mention the horribly slurred speech which made it hard for you to catch on. You had an easier time listening to Sean when he’s utterly drunk…

„Ye… ye'r… real sweet when you try… you gemme? What'chu doin’ here with us bunch of… ol’ ugly bastards…? Run while you can!” Arthur leans against you, his whole damn weight against your shoulder and for a second there you’re scared he falls over, will surely crush you underneath him— to save your life you loop both arms around that big giggly mess of a man and shove him back. He holds on to you, lowers his voice.

„Take the Irishman wit'chu when you go,” he slurs, „I ain’t tellin’ Dutch. Y'all just leave.” You stare at him, emerald eyes half lidded and bloodshot, not sure what to make of it, afraid to ask and you won’t get to demand answers either. Sean stood in front of you both tangled like this, clears his throat urging you to look up at him.

„Come with me, would ya?” It doesn’t sound like a sincere offer nor a question, it’s a demand voiced in a way that makes you shiver. Arthur lets go of you, pats your back and admittedly it shakes you to the bone, even hurts a little. That dumb drunken man… you hope he’s gonna be okay as you follow Sean leading you away from the bunch, down ahead to the shore.  
Something feels off, and you cannot tell what it is. „Sean?”

He doesn’t react. Stumbles a bit walking through the darkness before you. Doesn’t spare a glance.

„Sean.”

Up ahead, back into the woods where it was hard to see where you’re treading, finally Sean stops in his tracks and turns to you, shoulders slumped and his chest heaving. „You ain’t wanna sit in me lap a'right, I get it,” he says, walks closer to you and guides your back against the tree behind you, „Why you’re flirtin’ though? I ain’t got a fucking clue.”

„What? No, I wasn’t-”

His lips are on yours, it only took him half a heartbeat to close the distance between your body and his. You melt against him, all tension from your muscles gone for good, inhaling the stench of whiskey and cold smoke, something that always came with kissing him and you forget to care about it every damn time. Its Sean, your Sean. You couldn’t care less about everything else.

His hands roam down your body and did not even stop to pay attention to your breasts, going straight down to pull at the hem of the jeans you’re wearing and to mess around with button and zipper clumsy as ever. You give him a hand wondering where this came from… you’ve done nothing wrong…

„You’re mine,” he breathes out against your lips all swollen and wet, „Shit… you’re mine…” Sean pulls down your jeans and you wiggle a bit, making it easier for him but he’s already on his knees holding on to your legs. „No one’s gonna get you like that.” Underclothes gone and away, all the way down to your ankles and Sean shoves a finger between your folds; rough and desperate, stroking your clit as if it’s all he knows.

It didn’t feel very good, doesn’t hit the right spot, too hard and fast for your likes and Sean wasn’t very considerate, adds a second finger and pushes them inside making you spread your legs with a small moan. “Ain’t that good?”

„S-Sean-” You close your eyes, lean your head back against the tree while his fingers work inside your pussy crooked and thrusting roughly and yes, it draws a few moans out of you but it wasn’t the reaction Sean expected. Not at all. The man stands back up without pulling his fingers out and now he looks at you again. Even though you were barely able to see something you recognized hurt in his eyes and knit brows, lips parted considering if a kiss helps with the situation…

„Don’t look at me like that,” you say cupping his face, „Sean…”

„Say you’re mine,” Sean orders, „Jus’ say it.” He keeps fingering you, wetness dripping down his hands and your thighs. “Moan for me, will ya..?”

You didn’t want to put up an act. With each passing second his motions become more and more desperate until he gives up, pulls out and unbuckles his belt.

„I ain’t wanna see you like that,” he continues, speech a bit slurred, fingers shaking to undress himself, „With him. Anyone.”

You wait for him to be done, think that maybe you can make it better somehow, make him see that neither you nor Arthur were flirting with each other, dying to tell him what Arthur actually said to you… without giving you a chance to think more Sean pushes against you, half naked, thighs warm against yours but his cock was anything but hard.

„Fuck– why ain’t ya talkin’ to me?”

„Sean, I didn’t do anything wrong…” You caress his cheeks but move one of your hand down his frame to take his cock, fingers curling around soft flesh to get him hard with gentle strokes and your thumb going in circles around the tip. „Why are you jealous?”

„I ain’t…! I…” Between moans and heavy breathing you can hear Sean curse, mostly at himself for not getting hard.

It takes a while, making you question if this was what he really needed, though as soon as he’s gotten hard and down to fuck Sean tries to get you down on your knees for him and doesn’t ask. You’re not asking him anything either, rather you comply trying to make that man happy in any way you can. You’d have plenty time to talk afterwards and in the morning when he is sober again…

On your knees, on the dirty ground beneath his feet you don’t ponder no more and after a few more strokes guide the tip of his throbbing erection between your lips, your tongue out and against him for deliberate licks and gentle sucking.

He mumbles your name. Buries both his hands in your hair and push you closer against him. Moves his hips, too. Anything to give himself sweet friction and a fiery release while Sean moans lasciviously and fucks your mouth to the point of you gagging on his length several times until he stops your actions.

„Say it,” Sean demands once more after you came back to stand up with tears in your eyes from a thorough mouthfuck, „I wanna hear it. Hear you. Yell me name, say you belong to me.”  
You pause opening your mouth to say what he wants to hear because, yes, of course you’re his, it hurts to know he’d even doubt it, pains you to see him frenzied like this… he doesn’t even know what Arthur told you… but He should.

Before you’re able to reply Sean lifts you up against the tree, loops your legs around his waist and places his hands on your backside for support slowly entering you… despite the cruelty of his previous actions it feels real again, good and satisfying having him inside of you, and you think maybe he’ll calm down.

Sean picks up a cruel pace, fast, ruthless and concentrated. Every damn thrust makes you cry out in pleasure, this angle only adding onto the feeling and now his voice is thick and heavy again, so close to your ear it makes you melt in his hold.

„Say it,” Sean repeats, “Fucking say it…”

„_I—hah-go-od, I can–t–”_ If he’d stop, would give you a second, maybe… but it’s all moans and cries. By god, you’re trying.

„Please…” His grip weakens, pace slows down. „Please.”

„…Sean,” you kiss his cheek and taste salt, whether sweat or tears you can’t tell, “I’m yours, I’m yours…” You expected him to continue and take you as hard as before, but he stands still with his forehead against yours.

„Don’t ya leave me,” Sean whispers, „Don’t leave me alone…”

Slowly you’re catching on. And even slower you embrace him, your muscles clench around his cock deep inside you causing Sean to groan. “I’m not going to leave you, Sean,” not after everything this man had to go through, “I never will.” You’re sure it wasn’t sweat you tasted on your lips earlier after kissing his cheek. He’s crying and it makes your heart constrict violently.  
„I love you, Sean, I love you so much,” you pick up a small rhythm on his cock, move back and forth on him as good as you were able to, „I’m yours. Always will be…”

Sean hides his face in the crook of your neck, presses his mouth against your skin for sloppy kisses wet from tears, starts moving again but so delicate and loving you almost doubted he enjoyed it as much as you do right now, the pace just perfect, the slide in and out so wonderfully sensual that it leaves you gasping.

„I’m loving ya,” Sean whispers, his thrusts gaining some speed, „You’re…”

You cling to him, dig nails into his jacket, swipe a single hand through his hair feeling that certain heat boil deep in your lower stomach, threatening to bubble over soon—  
„–mine…” Sean kisses your lips, moans into your mouth and spills inside of you. Its the first time he does, the first time you feel his length throbbing from a climax— it makes you come undone, too, and when your muscles clench on his cock Sean breaks the kiss to cry out with pleasure, moans mingled with syllables of your name and curses, somewhere in between all of that is a confession of his love to you.

The storm went by, washed over you both leaving behind a feeling of satisfaction. Bittersweet and honest.  
„I love you.” You say at the same time as Sean and it makes you chuckle.

„I’ll be with you, Sean,” you whisper and caress his cheeks, wipe those tears and worries all away, „Always.”

He suffered enough.

You’re certain he deserves all the good things in this world—and one of those is a messy fuck somewhere out in the woods.


End file.
